Theories
by LonePine
Summary: Doc had just one theory for Marty and Jennifer. Short story written before 2015 ends.


**A/N: I'm still going to update my other ongoing BTTF story but I figured I should write one more story before 2015 ended. Happy New Year!**

* * *

"Marty!" Doc yelled in desperation as he popped out from under the gull-winged door of the DeLorean. "You've got to come back with me!"

Marty waved his hand in front of Doc's eyes, which were covered by some weird futuristic-looking shades. Could he actually see him?

"Where?" Marty asked.

"Back to the future!" Doc replied, revealing the haste in his eyes. He walked over to the trash can and began picking out some trash.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing Doc?"

"I need fuel." Doc answered, dumping the pieces of scrap into the Mr. Fusion. "Go ahead, quick, get in the car!"

"No, no, no, Doc. Jennifer's here, we're gonna take the new truck for a spin." Marty refused calmly.

"Well bring her along, this concerns her too!" Doc demanded.

"Wait a minute, what happens to us in the future? Do we become assholes or something?"

"Oh no no no Marty, both you and Jennifer turn out fine. It's your kids Marty, something has got to be done about your kids!"

Doc began to rush towards the DeLorean, until Marty grabbed his arm. "Doc, wait!"

Doc frowned and stopped in his tracks. "What is it, Marty?"

"Can't this wait? I mean, Jen and I have been planning this trip for weeks now!" Marty complained, swinging an arm over his confused girlfriend's shoulder.

"Marty-" Doc mumbled, starting forward to them.

"Doc..." Marty interrupted him, glancing back at his house to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "Look. Couldn't you just _tell_ us what'll happen to our kids, or something?"

And for one second, Doc pondered on the notion. Marty knew that look; Doc had rushed so much to come back to 1985 he hadn't even stopped to think about alternatives to the-

"Our _kids_?!" Jennifer suddenly burst out. She frowned at Marty and Doc and forced Marty's arm off her. "What kids?! Marty, we don't have kids!"

The two men were completely baffled by her sudden explosion as they glanced awkwardly at each other.

"Jen, calm down-" Marty said in attempt to comfort her, starting forwards to her. Jennifer, on the other hand, backed away further from both of them.

"Unless there's something you'd like to tell me, Marty! Then I'd really like to know!"

"...what?" was all Marty could reply with after an awkward-unintentionally-prolonged silence.

Jennifer crossed her arms and Marty could've sworn he's never seen her as confused and angry as she was now. Marty glanced back at Doc, who remained silent and baffled as well.

Marty reached out to her and attempted to explain. "Look, Jen. Just calm down, okay? You see..." his voice trailed off as a multitude of thoughts began hitting him all at once. How would he be able to explain the concept of time travel in the shortest time possible, before she got _too_ angry and confused? How would he be able to explain to her that Doc built a time machine and had just come back 30 years from the future? She wouldn't believe him. Hell, he had gone back in time and even he couldn't believe the whole thing. He nearly passed out seeing his own family for crying out loud-

"Marty!" Jennifer's annoyed voice interrupted his thoughts. He focused his attention back on her. "You were saying...?" she asked impatiently.

Marty sighed."Look, Jen. I don't know how I can explain all this to you in the most logical way in under five minutes, but..."

"If you and Marty ever have kids, and one day, say 30 years from now your son gets himself behind bars because of a fiasco with oh, say- Tannen's grandson, and if your daughter attempts to bail him out only to receive the same punishment for maybe 20 years..." Doc explained, his voice lingering oddly in the air. He looked both the bewildered teenagers in the eyes and flashed a small smile. "Just keep a watchful eye out, and go easy on them."

The teenagers were silent for a few seconds, before Marty suddenly understood and nodded slowly in understanding. "Got it... Doc."

He swung an arm around Jennifer's shoulder once again, who looked more confused than ever, in contrast to her angry self a few moments earlier.

"Doc Brown?" she softly spoke up, eyes wide with shock. "What are you saying?"

"Oh, just theoretically speaking of course..." Doc answered shortly before stepping back inside the DeLorean and backing out of the driveway.

Marty smiled as he waved. "Where you going now, Doc? Back to the future?"

Jennifer glanced in disbelief between the two.

"Nope!" Doc called out in response. "Already been there!"

Marty chuckled as Doc drove off in the direction of his lab. He glanced back at Jennifer, who was still standing there, dumbstruck.

"The future...?" she mumbled faintly, as if she were speaking to herself.

Marty gently led her back to his truck. After they were both settled and away from the McFly residence, she looked at him and shook his arm, as if she were fully aware now of what had happened.

"Marty! What did he mean about the future?"

Marty glanced at her and bit his lip. "Ah... don't worry about it for now, Jen."

That was enough to keep her silent for a few minutes, before she spoke up again while they were stopped at a red light. She frowned and punched his shoulder.

"Jen!"

"What about the 'kids' he was talking about?" she demanded. Marty sighed and opened his mouth to answer as the light turned green. "You aren't hiding anything from me are you?"

"No, Jen." Marty replied tiredly.

Suddenly with a sly smile forming at the corners of his lips, he focused his eyes back onto the road and held her hand. "It's just, well... you know Doc and his crazy theories."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, yeah. Definitely."

As they approached the sign leading them to the lake, he suddenly began to envision his future ahead of him. He and Jen were going to have kids! And now thanks to Doc, he was prepared to prevent whatever Doc had warned them about. He just hoped to God _he_ was going to turn out alright.


End file.
